the cat beast
by XmewbubblegumX
Summary: when things dont go right for 15 year old arishia she tends to get over amonitional, and tears peoples heads of ... lituraly can the help of a certion disoplanery commity member and his adopted sister help her and her seamingly missing best friend, and what happens when she finds out her dad is the famouse vampire hunter and a silver haired boys master.
1. day in the life of a cat beast

arishias profile)

it happened again, another murder, a man in his early twents was found drunk and dead with larg claw marks going through his chest, they passed it off as he killed him self for the fact his wife and kids left him, but i know for a fact he had no wife or kids, he was always a drunken git who alway picked up hookers and sluts and even kidnaped a few young teens and raped them, i only know this as of I'm his murderer, man for a second there i sounded proud but I'm not, the way i work is it doesnt matter if your good or bad i kill, thats all i know when I'm in that form, to the police and CIA, I'm classed as the cat beast, a blood thirsty killer who will do anything to have blood on my hands, but thats not the truth, i turn into that beat unwillingly at night and kill anyone in my way, its like im watching my self over and over again, but i can't control my bodys actions, but there was one time i drew the line, it was this time when i saw that man comeing up to me asking me where were my perents or boyfriend i quickly answered im waiting for my best friend and asked him to leave me alone untill he grabbed me and dragged my down an allyway to an old abandond house that was as dark as hell he smirked at me and told me we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way i wasn't escaping, i nearly laughed, but instead i begged him to let me go, as much as i hated this creep, i didn't want to kill him, but he only laughed and through me on the floor and climbed on top of me, until i let out a deep growl, and he laughed saying i wasn't scaring him as he grabbed my arm, thats when i saw red, i wanted nothing more than to see his blood on my boots and so it began, i slowly started changing into a horrible beast like i useually did and clawed at the man untill he ran back out the house and down the allyway screaming for someone to help him, but at tweleve am who was gonna care about a screaming man, when he came to a dead end i growled once more as he began begging for his life as i began to chuckle, "begging for your life when you took so many, that hardly seems fair" i laughed evily as he screamed once more as i brutaly beat him and with a final slash of my claws, he was as good as dead, thats when i heard a police car pull up and i ran back to my house and jumped through the window so my mom and dad wouldnt see me, and i locked both the window and the door and went to sleep.

But as i awoke the next morning i was coved in blood, ofcourse i knew it wasn't my own, it was never my own, i when into the bathroom that conected to my room and showed and after turned on the tv to see the news of a man who died, the madness of my subcontouse killed...i knew it was me little did i know someone elses did too.

Day 2

Arishia's profile)

Mom and dad are getting worried, my grades are dropping and I'm getting detention for not handing in my homework and when the dam teacher yelled at me so I yelled back and tore up the second sheet that he gave me, I can't help it, I just get agitated easily and then I act on it, I blame the fucking dam teacher it's his fault and now to make things worse my parents are fighting, every night I can hear them, they think I'm asleep but im not, i can hear them and it makes me even more sick to death, i hate what i am i thought as i went to my room to nap knowing it would happen all over again. Today wasn't any different, dad was yelling telling me when I'm bad at school, it reflects at home with me being in a bad mood. Mom to my room and sighed "risha, maybe you should go for a walk" she said but it sounded more like she wanted me out of the house, she probably has important guests over and doesn't want me to embarrass her, that's the way she is, she always indirectly tells me to get out of the way before I get kicked out. this was my family, another reason i want to leave, maybe distroy my self, get rid of it all, then i could finaly be free, but, i , my self am a cowered, im afraid of death, and want to be surrounded by overs even if it puts them in danger, im am truly a selfish person, i even killed my old best friend, but only because she was an bitch, always dropping me in to her crap, getting me in trouble, i couldnt beleve i was even friends with her, so i killed her, and if i tell you the truth, it felt good, finaly getting rid of the that cow, i thought my life would be better with out her, but it wasnt, someone mirly took her place in tourchering me, that when laylor came into the picture, she understude me, acuutaly liked me for who i was, no bitchy coments, no trying to make me cover for her, insted she covered for me, that was only because she knew, and she was like me, we were monsters and sister soulmates, the bestes of friends and yet she disserpeared to, just like anyone whos acctualy niced to me , not that fake nice, with there averting eyes and fake smiles, but truely understude me lalor was exsacly the same as me but close, as i was the cat beast she was a wolf beast but lalor acctualy had control, where as i let me emotions take over and soon go blind to human natur and turn to an wild animal, a killing animal, something i shouldnt be at all...

plz heart,vote and coment


	2. arriving at cross academy

arishia's profile)

great, if my life wasn't bad enough, my so called parents are sending me to a boarding school called cross academy, i didnt know they hated me this much, ugh, anyway im on my way ther now, im even in my uniform, dont i look good and normal, not ritch, not like a beat, just arishia, this felt preatty good accuataly, im gonna think this as a new beging, where i can be the real me and not the, tinted tomosono, with another mans blood, oh i didnt say before did i, my so called farther isnt my real father, but my mother is my real mother so to my family my blood is tinted, with another mans, so im shaded out of my familys busisnes and my youger brother will get my mothers coupony, like i really care, well i do, but im a lazy person by heart so even if i was the sucesser, the compony would go down hill anyways, "just around the corner miss" james my driver said, oh well i cant forget about being rich then, because im ariving im my personal limo, jame treats me like a princess, like all the maids and butlers, there more like my family than my real one, well the half that i know, "thanks james" i said as we final pulled up in tot he school, did i menchen i got a sigers contract as well, mother thought , well as she put it, "at least your voice will attract men, since your face wont", harsh, i know, but hay like i said, maybe this school is a new start.

theres some wom- i mean man waiting at the gates, he looks at me suprized "miss arishia tomosono?" he asked as i smiled "yes, thats me , and you are" i asked as it was his turn to smile "im the head master, Kaien Cross, nice to meet you now let me show you to your room, wait wheres you lugeg?" he asked as i lokked behind me "i think james has it" and with those words james came up to us with 5 suitcases in each ands like they were nothing, and i smiled "thank james" i said and grabed five of them and carried them with ease up to a shocked kaien, who asked me if they were hevey and i shook my head "no im fine thanks" i said as i followed him to the new room i will be staying in, "oh your room mate should be there, and your room is next to my daughters, you'll just love yuuki, shes so adorable" he said going on with him self "im sure she is" i said happily as he opened my door for me, "lalor come help your room mate please" the headmaster asked as my suitcases were taken from me and james and placed on the floor, and then i saw a face i thought i lost forever, and tear spruge to my eyes "l-lalor? is that you" i whispered so now one could hear it unless they had a beast hearing, (which is better than a vampires), "y-yer, how are you a-arishia" she said as we ran to each other crying as cross left and asked james to go with him and they closed our door as me lalor finshed our hug and sat on my new bed and began to talk, "lalor, where did you go, no note or call? why?" i asked as she growled whilset crying "i over heard some vampires talking about kidnapping you and they were gonna kill you, so i jumped in with out thinking and killed them but one struck me and i fell uncountuse, when i woke up i was at cross academy, sinced i lived alone the headmaster took me in, but i lost my phone and your number with it, when i final found out where you were, it was too late, because you had moved to England, i didn't even know you came back to japan and now your here, im so happy" she explained hugging me again as i sighed "thankyou, its all my falt, im soooo sory, im sorry, im sorry" i repeated over and over as my cat ears poped out and her wolf one poped out because we were so happy and sad, and lalor had let go of her emotiuons, your tails intertwined as we huged, "i know we are sister soul mates, but i'd like it if you were my sister" lalor said as i nodded and smiled "id like that lalor tomosono" i said as i saw she had taken my last name, as of she didnt have one of her own. i have found my best friend and sister... im so happy.


End file.
